After the Feast of Glory
by Rennxx
Summary: Harry was triumphant. He had finally defeated Voldemort in the now famous Battle of Hogwarts. But love problems remained unsolved.......... xD first story here! Please R&R at the end!


_Hey Everyone! This is my first story, i know it's a bit rushed, but i've got to just get something on :) Disclaimer: i own none of these characters  
Enjoy!_

_The Feast of Glory took place in Hogwarts for the third time in its history. The highest number of Order of Merlin Awards given out broke the previous record of 26. Notably, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood all obtained Order of Merlin, First Class, and also high honours to Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Potter marks the first time a person had been awarded two First Class at the same time, and Dumbledore's fifth marks the most First Class any wizard ever obtained._

Harry was triumphant. He had finally defeated Voldemort in the now famous Battle of Hogwarts, and he now earned the highest honor a wizard could get, twice! The first for defeating Voldemort, and the second for showing courage few wizards ever managed.

Harry sat at the First table of honor, along with his five fellow friends. Harry and Ginny sat opposite each other, and both of them is in deep thought.

How idiotic, Ginny thought, make a move Harry darling! Her feelings had greatly intensified since the end of the Dark Lord, and she could not wait to get Harry on his own.

Harry, however, has other things bothering him. How weird, Harry thought, he can no longer see himself kissing Ginny. It is as if all his feelings for her have died away. The butterflies had gone, and it seems that the monster is now crying for someone else! He no longer feel really excited to see Ginny. What has happened?

Hermione, noticing the small tension between Harry and Ginny, whispered to Harry, "What's up Harry, you aren't really even looking at Ginny!"

"I'm fine," Harry lied automatically.

"Is there something wrong between Ginny and you?" asked Hermione knowingly.

"There is nothing wrong between us, it's my brain that's wrong!" Harry muttered to Hermione, and the look that he gave her told her to drop the topic until later.

Neville, Ron and Ginny was talking about the Quidditch World Cup that was coming up in a month. Luna was looking dreamily at the stars overhead. Hermione was looking worriedly at Harry, who was still not talking.

Hermione, who had enough, decided that she wants to talk to him alone. He surprised him by dragging him out of the Great Hall and into the farthest corner.

"Tell me what's wrong, or I'm going to hex you." said Hermione, meaning what she had said.

Harry, knowing that Hermione really cared for him, let his mouth talk freely. "After I killed Voldemort, when everyone's congratulating each other, I looked over at Ginny and felt…. felt nothing for her anymore. Same thing happened just now. I had loved her oh so deeply, but why does she seemed to be just a friend to me now?" Hermione had been worried about the answer, and her answer was ready.

"Harry, I think that you're over with her. Your lack of feeling means that it's time to let go. Or at least, Harry, give yourself maybe three months and revise your feelings again. Things might change back for the better!" Hermione told him, and after giving him a hug, she left for her table.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"He wants some time by himself, thinking about his life." answered Hermione simply. Ginny frowned at that. Luna jumped up.

"I think I need some time with myself too. I'll see you all around." And Luna left the Hall, now looking dreamily at no particular thing.

--

Luna walked aimlessly through the corridors, looking randomly behind old tapestries and portraits. She wanted Harry so much, yet he is forever lost, to her best friend, Ginny. She had started having feelings for him when Harry had bravely rescued her from the hands of Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor. Why is my luck so bad, she thought, I didn't have a friend until my third year, nearly everyone thinks that I'm a lunatic, everyone calls me 'Loony' Lovegood, and now I couldn't even tell The Boy who Lived that I liked him.

She had reached the entrance of the Room of Requirement, and thinking _I need a place where I can think silently_, entered a room with a small garden and a bench in the middle. She sat down and bowed her head miserably.

She sighed, and, without thinking of the consequences, used her gift of telepathy for the third time in her life. _Come to me, Harry… Come to me! I need you so much!_

_--_

Harry sat down in the armchair in the Gryffindor common room. He was alone, as everyone else was downstairs in the feast. He started rocking the armchair, and thought again, how lucky he was to survive for 7 years and finally triumph while being on the edge of death for more than 10 times. His mouth started to show the first sign of a grin since the Feast, when he thought of Ginny. His lips drooped down. What's wrong with himself? He had worked to kill Voldemort, and one of his main reasons was to get back together with Ginny. Now he didn't even want to touch her again.

_Come to me Harry…_

Harry started. He took a quick look around, but saw nobody in the room. He felt strangely angry. First Ginny, and now this. What the hell is wrong with him. He dozed off to sleep, but…

_Come to me!_

Harry jumped up and took out his wand. He had definitely heard that noise. He took another quick look around the room, but it was definitely empty. He slumped back to his chair. Perhaps that's the end with their relationship, he thought. Maybe Ginny could be my friend. Now my only task left is to find my real true love.

_I need you so much!_

Images flashed across Harry's mind. Memories of the past, happy memories, came flooding back. His first Quidditch match, Gryffindor winning the House cup, fighting beside Luna for the first time…

In another flash, he knew three things he didn't before. He realized who he really liked, who was calling him, and where he should go. He finally knew the difference between physical attraction and personality attraction. He realized which one was more important.

At near the speed of a bullet, he darted out of the portrait hole and raced around the school, and skidded to a halt before the Room of Requirement. Quickly he closed his eyes and thought _I need to meet my true love_ three times, and opened his eyes in anticipation.

He was in a beautiful garden, but he wasn't looking at the view. He was focused on the bench in the middle, and the blonde girl that's asleep on it.

Luna.

Luna Lovegood.

His true love.

The person that understands him the most.

His eyes glowing at the realization, he sat down on the bench, which creaked and waked Luna up.

Luna knew that her telepathy skills had worked. She slowly opened her sky blue eyes to look into the emerald green ones. Oh, she realized, my love so, so close, staring at me. Why is my Fate/Destiny so dark? Why can't I ever have what I want?

"Luna, Luna!" Harry called, shaking her slightly.

"Hey Harry. What brought you here?" Luna replied, blinking back her tears while trying to maintain her usual demeanor.

"You called for me, didn't you?" asked Harry, "You said that you really wanted me. I heard it in my head. Just answer me, Luna darling, is it true?"

Darling? Hope rekindled in her heart, as she looked deep into his mesmerizing eyes again. She nodded, and tears overcame her. Harry was shocked to see Luna cry. He guided her to his shoulder and Luna sobbed into it.

"Luna, no, Luna darling, don't cry, because I feel the same for you!" Harry said desperately.

Luna looked up at him. She couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, the boy she had loved for 6 months, liking the Loony Lovegood that nobody had ever liked?

"Luna, listen. I have decided, and Hermione agrees, that my feelings for Ginny are indeed over. I realized that you are my true love, and I came to you. No, Luna don't cry!" Harry said, as Luna started sobbing into his shoulder again. But this time, they are tears of happiness. Harry softly removed her head from his shoulder, and kissed her full on the mouth. Luna replied similarly, if not more aggressively, which startled Harry. She broke it of after a minute or so.

"Do you love me, Harry Potter?" asked Luna, happiness gleaming in her eyes.

"I love you Luna Lovegood, forever." said Harry, and meant every word he said. They looked deep into each other's eyes for a third time, and broke into the most passionate kiss Harry had ever had.

--

Ron, Neville and Ginny talked animatedly, this time on the Weird Sisters, but Hermione is still worried. She decided on telling Ginny about what Harry had said.

"Ginny, come over here for a sec." Hermione whispered. Ginny looked at her, confused, but the serious look that Hermione gave her made her follow Hermione to another corner of the Hall.

"Do you notice something wrong with Harry?" Hermione inquired. This will have to go slowly.

"Yes. That big idiot hasn't even talked to me yet after the Battle. He promised!" Ginny huffed.

"Okay, but do you have any ideas why he's ignoring you?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, but obviously you have another idea of yours. What is it now, spill! I'm starting to get worried at Harry." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. This is going far too quickly for her liking. "Okay. Harry told me, just before he went, that he… he does not have feelings for you anymore. He said that he wanted to wait another three months, to see what happened after that."

Ginny has a glazed look on her eyes. "I can't believe… I don't want to believe, I have to talk to him right now!" She ran out of the Great Hall without another word.

--

Ginny was walking along the corridor unhappily, looking for Harry. What's wrong with him, she wondered, for Harry himself had promised that they could be together, now that Voldemort is dead. Where is he? She did not believe what Hermione had said. She did not believe that Harry had lost his feelings to her, and she definitely could not imagine living her life with someone else.

Ginny turned a corner on the seventh floor, and saw, to her surprise, that the Room of Requirement door was ajar. That never happens unless someone is in there and forgot to close the door. She approached the door with caution, and peered into the room.

What she saw made her scream. Her boyfriend and her best friend, kissing each other passionately, behind her back! Harry and Luna broke off abruptly, and looked to the door.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry, and Ginny fainted, her head hitting the stone wall in the process.

Harry looked at Luna, and she looked back at him, locked in a passionate moment of bliss. Then Harry looked back at Ginny. They are going to have a long night ahead.


End file.
